


Bracelet

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, ViViD (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Everyone has a thing that is precious for them. And Ivu has a bracelet with a photo of someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/26665.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/26977.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

„Plop!” - small rock bounced on the water's surface then sank in it. „Plop!” - another one shared his fate. „Plop!” - next rock fell to the bottom. This one was big enough to make a big splash reaching Ivu's legs. Bassist looked at disturbed water's surface. It reminded him of his life - seemingly clear and shiny, but hiding a rock bottom.  
\- Ivu, you're thinking like Shin now - Iv laughted, when he realised, he's talking to himself.  
Even though it was rather cold, and water was freezing, Ivu came here anyway. He was sitting on a slope so short, he reached water's surface with his toes. He liked coming here. He could reflect on his thoughts. Thoughts about certain drummer.  
Drummer with cute sounding stage name Ko-ki, smiling behind his drumset and hitting drums with his green and blue drumsticks was something that was missing from his life. But he couldn't find courage to approach him, spark a conversation and take him somewhere quiet, so he could explain everything to him. The worst that could happen is only Ko-ki laughting at him... Only? Iv doubt, there was worse punishment for love. Being laughted at. That's the worst that could happen to him.  
He threw another rock into the water. If he won't try talking to Ko-ki, he'll never know, if drummer understands him. And if he feels the same. But what if... What if Ko-ki is straight?  
Another rock bounced on the water's surface. Sound of falling drops of water was muffled by the sound of footsteps. After a while bassist felt someone starring at him. And perfumes belonging to that starring person.  
\- Hi, Ivu - low voice could be heard. Iv turned around surprised. Ko-ki was standing in front of him, smiling lightly.

* * *

  
\- Ko-ki? - asked Ivu, seing drummer. - What are you doing here?  
\- Long story - said Ko-ki and sat next to him. - I've noticed, you're always wearing your bracelet with a locket. You take it off only at lives, photo sessions and other... stuff.  
Ivu gripped his hand. He didn't have it! He wasn't wearing his bracelet! If it weren't Ko-ki, he would notice much later.  
\- You left it in a rehearsall room - continued Ko-ki. - I mean... Clasp fell off and it must have fallen from your wrist. Ryoga found it under his shoe.  
\- He stepped on it? - asked Iv.  
\- Yeah - Ko-ki made a sluggish face. - But my cousin is a jeweler, so he could fix it.  
\- Really? - asked Iv. Ko-ki smiled lightly and took out bracelet from his pocket, then put it on Ivu's hand.  
\- But... When Ryoga stepped on it... You see...  
\- What? - enquired Ivu.  
\- It opened, and I saw what's inside - said Ko-ki. Ivu froze. He knew, what's inside that locket.  
\- So, Reno said, you come here, when you feel sad, so when I came to your house but did not get a hold of you, I came here - said Ko-ki. - To ask you one important question.  
\- What question? - Iv felt that Ko-ki started to shake, like he was afraid of saying what he wanted to.  
\- Why you carry picture of me in you locket? - asked finally Ko-ki, looking Ivu straight in the eye.  
\- And how many lockets have to be stepped on by Ryoga for you, to finally notice, why? - asked Iv, smiling lightly. Ko-ki looked at him, surprised. But he couldn't say anything, because Ivu grabbed and kissed him. At first Ko-ki lost his breath, but finally returned the kiss. After a while they moved away from each other.  
\- None - answered Ko-ki. - That one is enough.  
Ivu smiled. Ko-ki smiled back then hugged Ivu.

The end


End file.
